Love Story
by darkK88
Summary: In a mere span of 8 months I have fallen in love with the man of my dreams! The funny thing is I met Sesshomaru and I Kagome Higurashi could never be happier. Characters are OOC.


**The characters are OOC. I also do not own Inuyasha are any of the characters from that show.**

Hm where to begin? Ah I know first off my name is Kagome Higurashi and I had just recently broke up with my first boyfriend Koga exactly nine months ago. Talk about an immature jerk! I just wish I didn't feel so alone. I didn't get my first boyfriend til I was 20! Never been kissed and have never been in love. What's a girl to do? But then my entire life changed all in one night over the span of one week. I found love but not just any love the real thing. Love that only comes once in a lifetime. Something once found should never be let go. So this is my love story. How I met the man of my dreams. The man that has promised me show much and strives to be the best he can, all for me. Let me take you back 8 months ago.

"I'm not sure if I want to go to Kikyo's graduation." I was telling my mom the day before Kikyo's actual graduation ceremony. "But she did come to mine so I suppose I will."

"You do what you like Kagome. I just know that I won't be there with crowds of people and the traffic. Just be safe on your way home tomorrow." said my mother, Mrs. Higurashi.

I walked back into my room. The beautiful blue walls surrounded by pictures of horses. That was my passion at one time. I plopped down on my full size bed and snuggled up with my Buyo. I swear this calico cat needs a diet!

I had a long day at work and I'm now heading to the college. I changed out of work clothes into something more appropriate for a graduation ceremony. I can't believe that Kikyo is going to be a nurse! I parked my blue four door sedan and went inside to wait for her family. They were running late. Including Kikyo who was with them! I spotted Kaede in the sea of people and next to her are their parents. I make my way to them. Scaring Kaede as I poked her in the side. "Hey don't ya recognize me?"

"Kagome! You scared me!" complained Kaede.

"So were are we sitting?" I asked.

"I told that husband of mine to get here sooner so we could actually find seats!" Kikyo's mother ranted.

Luck was on our side we managed to find seats for everyone in their family and then for us. We watched Kikyo has she walked across the stage, received her diploma. Everyone was wearing white. They dimmed the lights and lit candles as the recited their oaths to uphold the ways of medicine. Finally the ceremony ended and as we left, arrangements had been made to eat at a nearby restaurant. I follow behind everyone else, cars whizzing down the highway.

Arriving at the destination I walked up to the entrance where young Kaede was standing with a friend. That's when I first noticed him. He was wearing a polo shirt and jeans. His long silver hair and those piercing yellow eyes. Standing off to the side teasing his younger sister. We said hello. Little was I aware of that he was watching me and even asked Kaede how old I was. Even though I'm 20 I'm mistaken often for 14 or 15 years of age. Finally the tables were ready and we were able to go inside. Funny thing is I already know his family. I don't quite remember seeing him before though. I sat at the very end of one table whilst he was on the opposite end from me. Later he would tell that disappointed him greatly because he wanted so badly to talk to me.

His younger sister Tsunami decided she wanted to sit closer to her mother. So Kaede and I moved down a seat. Then his second younger sister Sasami wanted to do the same thing. So I moved down one more seat. This placed me directly next to his younger brother Inuyasha and himself.

"They can't seem to make up their minds." Said the attractive young man.

I turned to look at him, "No they can't." I agreed.

"I'm Sesshomaru." He introduced himself.

"And I'm Kagome." We talked for at least 2 or 3 hours. I'm unsure of the time. Both of our dinners were left untouched. As we talked about things that happened in our childhood and what we were currently were doing. As his family was about to leave he asked, "Hey can I get your number?"

"Sure." excitement filled me as I gave him my cell phone number.

"I'll call you tomorrow night." He got up and left with his family.

I was smiling off in my own world when Kaede walks up, "So you and Sesshomaru uh?" she asked with that knowing smile on her face. Making me blush and I couldn't respond. Even Kikyo was excited, "I think that ya'll will make an excellent couple."

My excitement had not left me. All I could think of on the way home was if Sesshomaru was going to call me when he said he was or not. I have been told by so many that guys won't call and do this or do that. So I was nervous. It seemed to take eons before I could fall asleep in my bed. The next day I drifted in and out of day dreaming while I worked. Then I was finally home. Tended to the animals including Buyo. Then the phone was ringing. A number I didn't recognize, excited and hoping that it was Sesshomaru. I answered, "Hello?" Please be him!

"Hey it's me Sesshomaru." We talked for 2 hours that night and he promised to call again the next night. True to his word he would call me every night for one week. The third phone call he asked me out on a date.

"Say would you like to go to the movies with me on Saturday?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah! I would love to."

"I'll pick you up around 7pm. See ya then beautiful." Thus ended the conservation but stirred me up. I couldn't wait for Saturday.

Shockingly he was on time for our first date. He came to pick me up and introduced himself to my parents. On the way to the restaurant we were joking around and I can't remember the exact words but it involved carrying my purse. He was also holding my hand.

"I'll make you a deal. If I carry your purse, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked smiling.

"Ok." I smiled back. I now had a new boyfriend. We watched The Dark Knight and I have never been so hot in a movie theater. I was literally sweating! And so was Sesshomaru. I had been told by so many friends not let a guy kiss you on the first date but I was wanting him to. I was wrapped in his arms in the highest seat next to a wall, glancing up occasionally. Wondering if he would try and kiss me this night. The movie ended to soon for my liking. I enjoyed being in his arms. As we walked back to his car he stopped me and leaned in, he kissed me. It turned into more than just a little peck on the lips. We separated, got in the car and resumed kissing. I mind was overwhelmed, Sesshomaru had me shaking. On the way home he pulled over and turned his head lights off. Making me nervous but not scared. He got out and walked around to my door, opening it he gave me his hand, as I reached for it he pulled me out. Closing the door he gently pressed me against the door. Kissing me with such passion that I didn't realize it until he told me later that he was trembling as well! Returning me home safely, he still has continued to call me every night.

And this is were the chapter ends for now!


End file.
